Black Widow VS Widowmaker
A wish came true... A dream became a reality... This is set to become an actual Death Battle. Check out the Death Battle Wiki's page for it here. Widow VS Widow.jpg|CowHeadGod|linktext=Cowheadgod Black Widow Widowmaker Fake Thumbnail.png|Nksjoa|linktext=Nksjoa Butt ecks Dee (Dedede).png|EmperorDedede|linktext=EmperorDedede Black Widow VS Widowmaker.png|AgentRedHead|linktext=AgentRedHead Best Marvel Booty vs Best Overwatch Booty (Dedede).png|EmperorDedede V2 Black Widow VS Widowmaker (Yoshirocks92).jpg|Yoshirocks92 BW VS WM.png| UnknownUser55 Black Widow VS Widowmaker is a What-If Episode of Death Battle. Featuring Black Widow from Marvel Comics against Widowmaker from Overwatch. Description Two badass female assassins duel it out to see who's a better female augmented agent. Which will kill you faster? , A Widow's Bite or a Widow's Kiss? Intro (*Cue Wiz and Boomstick - Brandon Yates*) Boomstick: Assassins, they can kill you in 20 different ways Wiz: and today we got two of most deadliest brainwashed female Assassins Boomstick: Like Black Widow, the heart-breaking spy Wiz: and Widowmaker, Talon's finest sniper Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick ''' Wiz: and it's our job to analyze their weapon, armour and skill to find out who would win... a Death Battle Black Widow (Kamehameha300 & a bit of CowHeadGod) (*Cue Marvel Cinematic Universe-Black Widow Theme*) Wiz: Natasha Romanoff was born in Russia. At a younger age, her parents were murdered in a House Fire caused by Nazis. '''Boomstick: Damn Nazis. They're always up to no good. Wiz: But she was luckily adopted by the Russian War Soldier Baron Strucker, who raised her as his own and treated her like a Daughter. Boomstick: Turns out that she was an excellent athlete and scholar, so she was taken into the KGB; an organisation that trains people to be special operatives. AKA, stealthy killing machines. Sounds like my kind of place. Wiz: As time progressed, she trained harder and performed better than the other cadets, becoming the KGP's best operative. She was quick, silent, and deadly, which earned her the nickname Black Widow. Boomstick: Her first real mission was to assassinate this bald guy named Professor Anton Vanko, who was involved with Stark Industries. The assassination was a failure since Iron Man came in and basically made her fuck off. Her employers decided to shift the odds in her favour. Wiz: So they equipped Black Widow with high tech gadgets and firearms- Boomstick: Girls with guns. Always hot. Wiz: These gadgets made her a capable spy and assassin since they enabled her to scale walls and swing with her grappling hook. To make things even easier for her, she charmed the Novice Superhero Hawkeye into becoming her ally but was mostly a tool that the Russians need to use. Boomstick: So now that Hawkeye was aroused and on the side of a Sexy Russian spy, they had better chances of winning in clashes with Iron Man. Too bad that she suffered an injury in one of their battles, but was carried off to safety by none other than Hawkeye. As she began to love the guy, she expressed a loss of loyalty to her Russian buddies. So the Russians decided to assassinate her. Wiz: They failed miserably, so they tried the next best thing: Brainwashing her into rejoining their cause. They succeeded and sent her on her most daring mission yet. To kill the Avengers. Boomstick: Oh please, she may be hot and all. But The Avengers? No, she's gonna die. We can't even make her fight Widowmaker. She's already dead. Wiz: Don't get ahead of yourself Boomstick. While she didn't succeed, that was because the Brainwashing wore off. She joined Hawkeye(who recently joined the Avengers) and the team to take down the evil Nazis. Boomstick: Indiana Jones would be proud. Wiz: Black Widow proved herself an ally, and capable of defending herself, so she joined the Avengers and had a romantic relationship with Hawkeye. But after tasked by Nick Fury to spy on her former allies, she broke away from Hawkeye and the Avengers, but would occasionally join forces with them. But she couldn't ignore her true destiny, to be a cunning spy and assassin feared by many. Boomstick: So...Happy Ending? Wiz: I guess so. (*Cue Black Widow Theme-Marvel vs Capcom Infinite*) Boomstick: Okay then. So Black Widow is a superb fighter, being able to knock out armed Soldiers and take on Iron Man is pretty Damn impressive. She has amazing acrobatic skills that would make an Olympic Medalist look like my Alcoholic Grandma Boomstick. Just...don't tell her I said that. Wiz: She has above average human strength, but has been able to keep up with Hawkeye and Daredevil, who can dodge bullets with relative ease. She has also been able to trade and take blows from The Punisher and has taken down other agents before. She is incredibly Stealthy and a great hacker and strategist too, and rarely fails missions. Boomstick: She has normal firearms, but her highlights are her gadgets. She has suction cups attached to her suit for climbing, Combat Knifes for close combat, rifles for longer range, tasers shaped like disks, But they can't measure up to her Gauntlets/Bracelets: The Widow's Bite. These little tools can shoot out Tear Gas, Smoke, Metal disks, a strong Cable, can become a Radio Transmitter, can blast out bullets and explosives. They can also emit high potency shocks up to 30,000 volts. Fuck man, she is blessed. Wiz: She is incredibly intelligent, being able to outsmart tons of enemies, take them out with a strategy to exploit their weaknesses, hack into their devices, and become a dedicated member of S.H.I.E.L.D. Boomstick: But her red hair and sexy accent can't hide from the fact that she is just a highly trained human, meaning she can be killed with enough punishment. And although she is focused most of the time, in some cases she can be impulsive, and sometimes not focus on what the enemy is capable of. But hey, I'd pay good money to see her "flexibility" in action. Wiz smacks Boomstick upside the head with his Robot Arm Boomstick: Ow! Black Widow: Just because it's the path of least resistance doesn't mean it's the wrong path. Staying together is more important than how we stay together. Widowmaker (Necromercer & a bit of CowHeadGod) (*Cue Widowmaker Chateau Guillard Theme*) Wiz: Amelie Lacroix did nothing wrong. She has just married a man who was a target of the terrorist organisation named Talon. Boomstick: And when Talon was unable to kill her husband, Gerard, they turned their attention to her. They then abducted her and brainwashed her to be an assassin. Wiz: And guess what, her first mission was to kill her own husband. And she sadly succeeded. Boomstick: R.I.P Gerard, the bland character that we never got to see. Wiz: Boomstick: From that day onwards Amelie was not Amelie anymore. She was now the assassin known as The Widowmaker. Boomstick: But of course all good assassin need a good arsenal, and that's what Widowmaker has. Wiz: Widowmaker is known for her small, but effective arsenal. Her Sniper rifle is known as the Widow's Kiss, and it can switch between an Assault rifle and a Sniper rifle. The Sniper rifle can hold a total of three bullets at a time, and the Assault rifle can hold thirty at one time and does 2.5 times the normal damage by headshots. Boomstick: Widowmaker also has a Recon visor that targets people based on thermal energy, and it somehow highlights specific targets in a dark tone of red. Wiz: Widowmaker can also pull out a Venom mine, that is a low power explosive that, when detonated expels powerful green poison gas that can kill a grown man/woman who is in full health in a matter of literal seconds. Boomstick: Widowmaker's grappling hook is strong enough to hook into solid stone and support her and Reaper (Overwatch)'s weight without breaking/snapping. (*Cue Talon's Theme 2.0*) Wiz: Widowmaker is also very skilled in hand to hand combat, as shown to be able to beat up multiple guards with ease. Boomstick: Widowmaker is surprisingly durable for someone her...body type. She survived being punched by Doomfist's gauntlet, which is strong enough to knock down buildings with ease. She also survived Tracer's pulse bomb stuck to her back and getting shot in the head with a rifle. Wiz: Widowmaker was quick enough to avoid shots from Tracer's pulse pistols which fire plasma, which you may remember from Locus (Red vs Blue)'s analysis to be roughly faster than light. (see Nercomercer's Locus vs Widowmaker) Boomstick: Widowmaker has shown excellent acrobatics and flexibility;), and through genetic tampering at the hands of Talon, Widowmaker is a no longer human being and became something else, as her heart beats so slow that even thermal detectors can't pick up her body heat, and she turns purple. Wiz: Widowmaker also matched and beat Ana Amari in a sniper duel, and actually shooting Ana Amari in the eye through her scope! Boomstick: Despite being an amazing sniper, Widowmaker is not perfect because she is often overconfident to a fault, She is also poorly suited for direct face-to-face combat and Widowmaker only carries one Venom mine on her at each mission and if she is in the radius of her own Venom mine, Widowmaker will be poisoned too. Widowmaker is often very vain about her skills, and her visor also has a very short battery life and can quickly die out. Wiz: But overall, Widowmaker is considered one of the best assassins Talon has to offer for a good reason. Widowmaker: "To life, To death''.''" Intermission Wiz: All right the combatants are set it's time to end this debate once and for all Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!! DEATH BATTLE! (*Cue Widow's Kiss - Therewolf*) Somewhere on a rooftop Two guards are seen snooping the area as a shadow passes behind. Guard 1: Mate, you saw that too right? Guard 2: What do you mea--- Before being knocked out by the shadow. Guard 1: Oh No No Noo-- Before the shadow also lunges at him. Widowmaker: Tsk, Too Easy Meanwhile, on the other side of the building, Black Widow is shown at the edge of the rooftop with her hand over her earpiece. Intel: Got some weird activity tonight, Guards on the end ain't responding, maybe you should check it out. Black Widow: Copy that Black Widow slowly approaches the end side before seeing the bodies of the guards laying on the ground and then draws out a handgun and it at the shadowy place in the corner. Widowmaker: Ahh Another fly enters the spider's web Black Widow: Don't try me Widowmaker: Well let's see Before coming out and turning her gun to assault mode. ''FIGHT Widowmaker starts shooting but Black Widow quickly cover herself by jumping behind a wall, Widowmaker seeing this as a chance jumps off the building and swings across to another building with her grappling hook. ''Black Widow: Dammit Black Widow takes a sniper rifle leaning against near her and sets it up, right before Widowmaker turns around to see a bullet coming to her. But fires her own bullet counter firing Black Widow's bullet. Widowmaker switches her gun to sniper mode and takes aim before Black Widow shoots another bullet. They both counter fires each other bullets until They both run out of bullets. Widowmaker: Bon sang Black Widow takes advantage of this and leaps towards the building Widowmaker is on and pull out her pistol, only to activate Widowmaker's Venom Mine and falls down coughing. Widowmaker: Do you seriously think you approach me like that Black Widow: Heh, of course Before Sideswiping Widowmaker to the ground. Widowmaker slowly stands up only to get shocked by Black Widow's Bite causing her to fall back again. Widowmaker: Thatz all you got? Black'' Widow: Got more from where that came'' Before running forwards and tackling Widowmaker causing them both to fall off the building. Amélie shoots her grappling hook to make them both crash into a window on one of the upper levels of the building. Both of them get and Widowmaker switch her assault mode and starts firing and some bullets land in Black Widow's body before she could've taken cover over one of the furniture. Black Widow: Ugh... Damn Widowmaker quickly activates her recon visor to see where's Black Widow is hiding. Right fires at her, but Black Widow lift her hand off to avoid the shot and stands up and starts shooting with her pistol. However, Widowmaker avoids the shoots and runs through the fire escape doors and grappling hooks down before Natasha could bust through the fire escape door. Black Widow: Seriously, trying to escape me Black Widow jumps over the safety rail and dives towards Widowmaker. Widowmaker looks up and realised Black Widow is above her and starts shooting upwards but Black Widow narrowly avoids the shots. Widowmaker: Ugh, you got to be kidding me Black Widow grabs the grappling hook line right before they both land on the ground and Widowmaker aims for a headshot but her rifle is kicked away by Black Widow's kick. Black Widow: Let's settle this the old fashion way Widowmaker: mhmm Black Widow pulls out her batons and charges forward at Widowmaker but she backflips over Black Widow and kicks her in the rear, and starts throwing some punches and karate chops at Black Widow, but she manages to block them all and uppercuts Widowmaker sending her a bit back. Both charges at each other and this time Widowmaker headbutts Black Widow before sending a karate chop to the neck sending the Heart-breaking spy to the ground. Widowmaker: Ça pique, n'est-ce pas? Black Widow: Don't worry I still got one more trick Black Widow throws a taser underneath Widowmaker and electrocutes her and she falls to the ground. Black Widow pulls out a handgun and points it towards Widowmaker's head. Black Widow: Nothing lasts forever Widowmaker: Je ne vias plus te lâcher Widowmaker then tries to side-sweep Black Widow but she's too fast on the trigger and everything falls silent. Widowmaker is shown lying on the ground with blood pouring out her head while holds her hand over her earpiece. Black Widow: Bogeys down Intel: Copy that ''K.O Aftermath (*Cues Black Widow's Avenger's Infinity War Theme*) '''Boomstick: That was... AWESOME' Wiz: While Widowmaker might have an advantage in speed, Black Widow had basically everything else Boomstick: But you're probably thinking Widowmaker could just headshot her easily Wiz: Well that is true, But that only works when Black Widow doesn't notice the bullet coming, but then again she's able to dodge Hawkeye's arrow which goes around 842.7 m/s at min when average sniper bullets go around 1000 m/s. Boomstick: Not also to mention that Widowmaker heavily has a disadvantage when it comes to close quarters. Wiz: After all, she able to keep up with Daredevil and Captain America themselves and is considered one of the best agents of S.H.I.E.L.D ''Boomstick: ''While Amélia still have trouble keeping up with Tracer Wiz: So, in the end, Black Widow had the skill, reflexes and tools needed to dominate Widowmaker Boomstick: I guess Widowmaker did really make Widow of herself Wiz: The Winner is Black Widow ''Next Time'' Boomstick: Next Time on Death Battle! Two stickmen walk towards each other, one holds a Minecraft block, another holds a two-sided spear. Then suddenly they both charges at each other Mr. Red VS The Second Coming! Did you like the battle? Yes Meh, It was alright Not really good IDK Did you agree with the results Yes No IDK Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Marvel Vs Overwatch Themed Death Battles Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:Assassin Vs. Assassin Themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:'Gun Fights' Themed Death Battles Category:"Spider" Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles that came true Category:Death Battles with Music Category:Necromercer Category:CowHeadGod Category:Kamehameha300 Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Fistfight Category:Martial Arts Duel Category:Collaboration Fights Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Crossovered Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019